


满编小队

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 妄想严重，依旧是神经病战骑，带点百合白学2. 有一点大家都喜闻乐见的校服梗3. 第一人称捏造，第一人称是妈水晶！（？）4. 部分内容改编自真人真事， 有艺术加工





	满编小队

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 妄想严重，依旧是神经病战骑，带点百合白学  
> 2\. 有一点大家都喜闻乐见的校服梗  
> 3\. 第一人称捏造，第一人称是妈水晶！（？）  
> 4\. 部分内容改编自真人真事， 有艺术加工　　

　　这是某个风和日丽的下午，在星海住久了的海德林拍了拍脑门子，义正言辞地宣布：“要爱世人。”怎么爱？不了解不清楚，从来都是只是作为恩惠根基的海德林哪知道凡人们的想法，她根本不明白在沙之家门口立个以太水晶就足够让艾欧泽亚住民感到无比幸福。想来想去没头绪的海德林又拍了拍脑门，凭空抓来点以太碎末，我，海德林的临时代言人，就这样出生在了星之海的最深处。  
　　  
　　然而我才刚睁开眼就被母水晶扔到了人世，反应过来时已经站在利姆萨·罗敏萨大门口，望着来来往往的人群瞪目结舌。  
　　  
　　“总之，你就去倾听下生活在尘世凡间的冒险者们的烦恼好了。”  
　　  
　　这就是我收到的第一个任务。  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　说是倾听烦恼但这范畴实在是太大了点，而且也无从下手。海都中心热闹非凡，谈笑风生，谁会把穿着一身草布衣裤的土老帽放在眼里。这副穷酸样，别说是海德林的代理人，说是新手冒险者估计都没人信。总之得开个小店，至少让路过的冒险者知道海德林的意图。所幸海都经贸自由，我怀揣海德林丢给我的钱袋跑去杂货铺，这份差事不仅没有补贴连启动资金都少得可怜，精打细算才买下一张桌子两把椅子，附带一个二手的便携式店铺，也就是一个框架和一块破布。尽管海德林交代过打广告写：倾听，感受，思考几个字就行，但冥冥之中有声音告诉我这样写不但没客人还要挨揍，为了不落下工伤我还在落款处用小字写下“海德林在线倾听，完全接纳抱怨忏悔谩骂等多种负面感情，提供专业心理辅导与分析，免费为冒险者解决一切烦恼”作为补充解释。  
　　  
　　总之，临时店铺弄好了，牌子也写好了，人来不来就只好看运气了。我坐在椅子上翘着二郎腿，正盘算着如何瞎编点故事提前收工时竟然已经有了顾客上门。这位顾客身高体壮，一张平原青年面孔，杂乱短发，背后扛着一把厚重的金属巨斧。他向我点头示意后便一屁股坐在空椅子上，廉价木制家具在他的挤压下发出吱扭的悲鸣，没当场散架真是给了面子。  
　　  
　　坐好后他把肩上的斧头卸下来，巨斧咣当坠地在地面砸了个大坑，吓得我一个哆嗦，生怕他是来砸场子的。望向前方时他眨了眨眼，嗨，深蓝色的眼睛看上去倒是很清澈。他左顾右盼，问道：“我看这里可以听人抱怨烦恼，能保密吗？”  
　　  
　　我点点头。  
　　  
　　“那真是太好了！”他喜笑颜开地拍拍手，嗓门震耳欲聋。这位战士大概注意到了这块破布帘子并不隔音，急忙清清喉咙，压低了嗓音：“是这样，我最近碰上了件大麻烦，大到日常生活都受到了干扰。”  
　　  
　　这可是大问题，正是海德林希望知道的那种！我急忙示意他继续，自己则握住纸笔准备随时记录。  
　　  
　　战士有些腼腆地低下头，抓了抓腮帮子：“我把自己的伙伴当做了性幻想对象，这两天每晚想到他的脸都要勃起，不撸两炮睡不着。哦补充下，他是名骑士，男的，带把，大概这么长。”说完，他还贴心地用两根指头比划了个长短，尽管他的关注点和骑士下半身的长短毫无关系。  
　　  
　我的海德林啊，这问题作为开篇难度实在有点大！  
　　  
　　既然打开了话匣子这位战士也就没有了停下的意思，嘴皮子动得飞快，开始进行了详细描述：“是这样，前段时间银甲胄团发了新的队服，五件套，白色布甲，蓝斗篷，别提多好看了。尤其腰际那根腰带不经意间勒出的腰线，真的是......”做了半天白日梦后他擦了擦口水，将话题重新引回正路上：“就刚拿到新队服的那天，我们小队出去执行任务，那是我第一次看到骑士的新衣服。我当时本来想上去和平常一样撞撞他的肩膀和他打个招呼，顺便夸夸他新防具很好看很趁他的金发，结果刚迈开脚就发现裤裆紧巴巴的。哎呦我当时可是尴尬坏了，为了不暴露我雄伟的老二不得不弯下腰做人。点儿就那么寸，队里的龙骑士一个后跳蹦到了目标脸上，我还不得不顶着帐篷抡起斧头往上砸，冲到最前面时骑士还扭脸看了我一眼，哇那目瞪口呆的表情，我到现在也忘不掉。”  
　　  
　　说完他捂住脸哀叹连连，看来在搭档面前露鸟对他而言打击实在是大了点。我也不知道如何安慰，只好赔着笑脸想办法帮他排忧解难：“你要知道，跑那么快，他可能没看清。”  
　　  
　　“不不不他肯定看清了。”战士头摇得堪比拨浪鼓：“我裆下撑得跟个帐篷似得，鼓得老大，骑士眼神特别好，肯定是看到了。其实这还不是最糟的，毕竟多年的哥们早就坦诚相见不知道多少次了，最大的问题是我当时光顾着看骑士的屁股根本没走心，飞斧砸错了目标，两只怪一齐冲上来一人一巴掌我立刻就躺了，骑士为了救我也躺了。事后我本想向他道歉，结果你猜我开口说出了个啥。”  
　　  
　　这哪猜去啊，就算是海德林本体坐镇也只能摇头。  
　　  
　　“我问他，你今晚愿不愿意来我房间和我的下半身一起反思下今天的失误。我的个十二神啊，我本来想和他说的是你今晚愿不愿意和我反思下今天的失误，和我的下半身一点关系也没有啊！”战士说得激动，一拳头落在桌子上，木制桌面的一角应声落地。  
　　  
　　“但是你懂吧，这不能完全怪我，毕竟一个巴掌拍不响。”破罐破摔的战士开始尽力扭转局势：“他一袭新衣，领子上还带着肥皂的清香，白布甲，深蓝衬里，发冠压着金发，不多不少那么几条金属链子全围在腰上。听说他们银甲胄高层这么设计队服是为了抗高温，毕竟乌尔达哈挺热的，老闷在铁皮桶里人都要蒸熟了。但是我也是个正常的成年男性，他穿成这样光顾着自己清凉完全没考虑我年轻气盛，给点火星就能烧着一片树林。我真的特别想把他腰际上的带子扯下来束缚住他的双手把他压在随便哪里，然后托起屁股扒掉他的裤子，不过上衣要保持整洁，撩起布甲的后裾从后面上他上到头皮发麻，叫都叫不出声。”  
　　  
　　听他一口气说完长篇大论后我已经瞪目结舌，上翘的嘴角不断抽搐，浑身冒冷汗。尽管知道战士都是些口无遮拦的爽快人，但实在没想到能耿直到让人害怕的地步。无论如何，他的思想实在是过于危险，当务之急是改变他的思维模式，认识到正确恋爱观的重要性。  
　　  
　　为了体现海德林的威严，我清了清喉咙，让嗓音听上去稳重而平缓：“海德林的孩子哟，你完全可以大胆去爱，无论同性异性只要真心相恋都会获得十二神的祝福。但是请你切记，万事不可勉强，强迫发生关系可是犯罪。”  
　　  
　　“等等，我爱他吗？”战士一愣，尽管问出了全世界最滑稽的问题但他却严肃地陷入沉思，沉迷半晌后他猛地一推桌子站了起来，唾沫星子混着大嗓门喷了我一脸：“是啊我肯定是爱他的！不然怎么会勃起呢！是的是的这就说得通了，原来我爱上骑士了啊！”  
　　  
　　不愧是行动大于思考的战士，恋爱这种事都先体现在了生理反应上。  
　　  
　　茅塞顿开的战士频频点头，脸上笑得如同获得褒奖的孩子：“原来如此原来如此，难怪我怎么这么喜欢盯着他看，看来我是真的很爱骑士，这真是太好了。”他扛起斧头，抬脚就往门外走，走出没两步转了个身，甩给我一个灿烂如阳光的笑容：“谢啦，我这就去和骑士摊牌！”  
　　  
　　看着他一蹦一跳不断远去的背影我悲喜交加，喜在一位海德林的孩子卸下了烦恼，悲在应该让他掏钱修一下稀巴烂的桌子。我收拾着战士留下的满目残局，心里正担心他告白会不会说错话时第二位顾客竟然已经站在了门外。我抬头，一对高高立起的猫耳朵跃进视线。  
　　  
　　客人戴着一副圆眼镜，一生墨绿色长袍，腰边挂着一本装订精美的书籍，肩膀上还趴着一只睡眼惺忪的小仙女。不管怎样，女性顾客总是让人身心愉悦，我急忙把被战士坐得快散架的椅子挪到里面，把完好无损的木椅放到猫魅小姐面前。她远不如我想象中乖巧，迈着大步踏进破帐篷里。  
　　  
　　“是这样，我现在有件事自己实在是想不出如何解决，我看门外写着这里可以提供免费咨询分析。”小姑娘开门见山：“其实也不是什么麻烦事，主要问题全来自我们八人小队里的战士。唉他可真是伤透了我的脑筋，尤其是前几天出任务，他也不知道怎么回事跟丢了魂似得走路都走不稳当，几次还跑出了我的视线范围连治疗技能都没法用。我知道他这人平时就少根筋，每次都会做好充足的减伤，那也没想到他这次能傻到一口气拉了两只精英狩猎怪！”  
　　  
　　这个话题似乎有些耳熟，但作为公平公正的海德林代表我绝不能带有私心。“那他是不是有什么烦恼？还是遇到麻烦事了？”  
　　  
　　“烦恼？麻烦事？那个战士，不要逗我笑了！”猫魅学者咯咯笑不停，直到喘气都不顺畅才止住笑音。“那种五大三粗的人哪来的烦恼！麻烦事更不可能啦他那一身蛮力谁惹得起！不过他倒是有一点很奇怪，就是对骑士很感兴趣啦，造成重大失误的那天拼命盯着人家看，已经到了有点异常的程度。不过他从以前开始就喜欢一天到晚盯着人家的屁股看。跟发情的动物一样，但他俩是老搭档好哥们啊，肯定是我不了解的兄弟情而已啦！”  
　　  
　　“什么？时间？虽然不知道确切但他这样对骑士也不是一天两天了，反正第一次见面他就老跟在骑士身边，动不动还勾肩搭背。据我观察他老是伸手想去揽骑士的腰，几次都没下去手，要我说胆子也太小了，不是好哥们好战友吗，你看我和白魔法师搭档这么久别说拥抱连嘴都亲过不知道多少回。你说他们两个大男人那么小心翼翼干什么，老这样是要憋出毛病的！”  
　　  
　　行吧，看来问题的核心找到了。  
　　  
　　虽然很想进行深入探讨，不过这位学者似乎没有久留的准备，她和所有的猫魅族一样不擅长端坐，尾巴东摇西摆，眼睛到处飘，一刻闲不下来。从进入这间破帐篷才过去了三分钟，她就已经表现出了想要离开的模样：“那么那么，你觉得我现在应该怎么办呢？”  
　　  
　　为了速战速决我也不再模仿海德林的语气，清了清喉咙，放弃解释原因直接给出了主意：“我觉得吧，你把骑士往战士怀里推一把，如果他没有吱哇乱叫到处乱跑就说明问题没解决，他要是大大方方接住并搂怀里估计这事儿也就过去了。”  
　　  
　　“这简单！”学者蹦起来拍手，一条毛茸茸的尾巴竖起老高：“我这就回去试试！”  
　　  
　　小姑娘一溜烟跑出老远，我不由得想起最早来求助的战士，也不清楚他告白顺利与否，希望这个拥抱能给他增加点胜率。  
　　  
　　学者前脚刚走，后边就有人紧随其后坐到了椅子上。那人一身洁白长袍，淡粉色的短发，眼睛眯得跟月牙似得，看上去和蔼而温柔。她笑眯眯地望向前方，开口说话的时候却能把人吓死：“你和我的学者说了什么把她开心成那样，也和我说来听听吧。”  
　　  
　　海德林啊，麻烦怎么这么快就找上门了。  
　　  
　　“没、没什么，她只是被团队任务的失败所困扰，我帮她想了想解决办法而已。”  
　　  
　　白魔法师眉眼一撇，我立刻低下头大气都不敢喘，只能听她悄声自言自语：“怎么又是那个战士，真是烦人，我已经听她念叨这个人听了好几天了，果然还是让他消失比较好，省得心烦。”  
　　  
　　“那个.......”我急忙想办法安抚下对方的情绪，闹出命案对谁都不是好事：“如果可以的话我可以听你诉说自己的烦恼，说不定能帮你找到解决方式......”  
　　  
　　“烦恼？”白魔法师眨了眨眼睛，歪着头陷入思索：“烦恼倒是没什么，不过我有些无法跟别人说的心事，对就和忏悔一样，你愿意听听看吗？”  
　　  
　　气氛有了缓和的迹象，我急忙顺水推舟希望白魔法师小姐能从杀人灭口的深渊醒悟过来。“当然当然，你请。”  
　　  
　　“我有一位爱人，她做事认真负责，但是脑子却不太灵光。无论我对她做什么她都全当我在和她玩耍，想进展十分困难，为了打破困境，我想了个不太光彩的方式，准备在她晚餐的橙子汁里混点果酒。不多，真的就一点，她不是很会喝酒，沾点酒星就开始到处蹭人的手心，我觉得这可能有助于营造些浪漫氛围。”  
　　  
　　“那么，你想忏悔的就是靠歪门邪道来赢取恋人的欢心？”  
　　  
　　白魔法师笑着摇头：“怎么可能，这只是一些前情提要。我本来计划在当天的团队任务结束后实行计划，结果那次任务没能顺利完成，事后不得不进行任务失败总结而取消了晚餐。还需要什么总结，会失败纯粹是因为队里的处男战士觊觎同队骑士的屁股和胸而分了心。不是我说，男人都这么怂的吗？一天到晚在背后吞口水连正面上的勇气都没有，真是丢人死了，如果不是碍于职业限制我一个人能顶他们三个。”  
　　  
　　她长长叹了口气，平缓下语气后继续进行讲述：“不过呢，我也有错。战士不小心引到两只怪的瞬间的确用了死斗，那条链子把他和怪物绑在一起了好几秒，其实我要是丢个天赐上去，说不定我们能顺利完成任务。我当时的确也是气得失了心智，毕竟看到我可爱的恋人狂吼着对方的名字用掉了所剩无几的以太能量，我还是第一次看到她这么奋力地治疗。结果治疗过量，两位坦克倒地后我可怜的爱人成为了仇恨目标，天赐也没能救回来。唉，醋意真是蒙蔽了我的职业操守。”  
　　  
　　我沉重地点头附和：“那么，你想忏悔的就是因私欲而放小队成员生命于不顾？”  
　　  
　　笑容再次绽放在白魔法师美丽的脸庞上，她嘴角上扬，眉眼低垂，笑音充满了破旧的帐篷屋。“您真是太会说笑了，我怎么会因为这种事而想要忏悔呢？”  
　　  
　　女人心果然深不可测，我决定不再猜测，闭上嘴静候她自己坦白。  
　　  
　　“我想要忏悔的啊，是看到两只怪冲进战士超压斧范围内前没能及时往第三个目标身上打出一记烈风，三只顶级怪物同攻击估计他死斗都开不出来就得倒地不起吧。”  
　　  
　　“敬爱的十二神啊，再给我一次机会，我定会让他一个减伤都用不出来。”  
　　  
　　刚开张到现在明明才过去了一个小时我却仿佛已经度过了数年，身心俱疲喉咙干渴，低头哈腰送走白魔法师后只想关门保平安。出门准备把外面的招牌撤下来时，我才注意到已经有一位客人在门外等候，似乎犹豫着不知是否应该进门。他全身戎装，暗蓝色的轻铠上满是华丽坚硬的金属装饰，身后一杆长过身高的长枪在日光下闪着寒光，锋利的枪尖仿佛在昭示主人的尊贵身份一般。  
　　  
　　他抬起铠甲的护目，深紫色的眼睛扫在脸上凉冰冰的：“要关门了？”  
　　  
　　忍住想要逃避的真实想法，我强忍着笑容摇摇头：“不不，只是想看看招牌有没有被风吹倒，请进。”  
　　  
　　龙骑士嗯了一声，自顾自坐在椅子上，无声地催促我尽快开始行使义务。我一边在心里祈求这次别出幺蛾子一边装摸做样地拿出纸笔，等待客人开始讲述他的故事。  
　　  
　　卸下武器的龙骑士眉角挑起，神色中满是狐疑：“你怎么这么紧张，难道是黑店？”  
　　  
　　“没有，只是刚才收到了惊吓，有什么烦恼请讲。”  
　　  
　　龙骑士摆出一副你敢乱来就用长枪把你串成肉串的表情，他双手抱在胸前，头颅高扬，眼里满是桀骜不驯的锋芒。“从现在开始你不需要张嘴说话，我只是想找个不认识的陌生人倒倒憋在心里的话而已，不需要任何多余意见。”  
　　  
　　听他这么说我急忙捂住嘴，用行动表示绝不会发出任何声音。  
　　  
　　“我有个战士朋友，关系不错，一个队的。平时我只要按点唱个连祷他就会随叫随到，陪蛮神陪迷宫陪讨伐，真实三陪就是说他。要知道有个防护职业跟着组队都会变快，他也少不了我这个究极团辅，也算是一种彼此利用的利益关系。战士这个人总体还挺好的，人很实诚，憨厚，也够坦率，和伊修加德那些冷冰冰的斧术师都不一样，我还挺中意他的。但是他这个人就是傻了点，不对，是非常傻，而且这人不会装模作样，喜欢谁一眼就能看破，表情行为都过于露骨。”  
　　  
　　他停下来喘了口气，顺便用杀气确认过倾听者并未分心继续说下去：“说实话我一点都不想牵扯进别人的儿女情长，可战士已经笨拙到了我都看不下去的程度。实在搞不懂，他都喜欢队里的骑士喜欢到下半身都管不住了怎么还是不上去和别人告白。有一次，我们几个大男人组织去黄金港泡温泉。男人之间坦诚相待也不是什么新鲜事，我们几个想都没想就当着彼此的面开始脱衣服。骑士这人和我们相比没那么放得开，脱了甲就可以用毛巾把自己裹了个严严实实。毕竟银甲胄团的优等生对吧，队里的忍者比较蔫坏，不声不响地绕到骑士后面一用劲就把那层碍事的毛巾给拽掉了。讲真当时我们没觉得有什么不妥，骑士除了肤色比别人白一圈之外没其他特色，哪个冒险者不是肌肉结实八块腹肌？好吧他胸肌还挺大，看上去很饱满，但是胸肌这玩意我在龙骑团都看腻了，对骑士的裸体当然也没什么兴趣。大家嘻嘻哈哈地挨个拍了拍他的前胸后背屁股，之后便接二连三往温泉方向走，走到一半我才发现少了个人，转头看到战士正蹲在换衣柜前。当时我以为他身体不舒服，毕竟来黄金港这一路都是坐船，他又有点晕船，走过去询问才发现他不仅脸色好好地，下半身也精神的不得了。”  
　　  
　　龙骑士深深叹了口气，仰头望天，眼神里写满惆怅与无奈。“怎么说呢，太尴尬了，真的太尴尬了。我问他对什么起了反应他也答不上来，没办法我只好化身人肉挡板把他送到最近的洗手间解决。为了把风我留下等他，我发誓我隔着门清清楚楚听到他喊了一声骑士的名字。这之后我旁敲侧击地问他和骑士到底什么关系，他不知所措地耸肩，咬定说两人只是朋友，仅此而已。呸，放屁，我才不信，谁打飞机打得起劲时会念叨自己朋友的名字？你评评理，我这位战士朋友是不是已经病入膏肓无药可救了。”  
　　  
　　受到禁止发言命令的我郑重地点点头，对龙骑士的结论深表赞同。  
　　  
　　谈话让龙骑士放下戒备心，抬起两条腿搭在桌上，我眼睁睁看着他的脚铠刺穿了廉价的木板。“反正也就这样了，他自己没意识谁都帮不上忙，我打赌就算把骑士剥干净了扔床上战士也只是流口水过眼瘾，根本不敢提枪上阵。哎你别说，这个办法不错，可以拜托忍者找机会把骑士的衣服给偷了。”

　　“不过我看战士是到极限了，出个团体任务连着犯错，看到骑士出现斧头都握不稳。前几天，为了让他集中精神投入战斗我把巨龙视线都甩他脸上了，愣是不管用。我觉得啊，不是他赶紧想办法解决下自己和骑士的关系，就是我们其余七个人的被妖异解决了。龙诗战争都活过来了，希望别凉在这种无聊事上，我可不想在自己的墓志铭上看到死于弱智行会另这几个字。”  
　　  
　　龙骑士漫无边际的单方面诉苦大会被噪音大起的通讯贝打断，他点开通话，嚷嚷了几句后急忙就往外跑，边跑还边骂：“这该死的诗人，又趁我不在乱碰我武器柜！”  
　　  
　　真是来去匆忙的客人啊。我叹了口气，脑子被四位客人的故事塞得满当当，也不知是受了诅咒还是怎么，所有的话题在围绕着战士展开，难道艾欧泽亚第一情圣职业竟然是五大三粗的战士？说实话，接连不断的顾客让我疲惫不堪，虽然海德林给予了我与一般人类同等的智能但心智却完全不够成熟，大脑处理这类问题消耗过大，困倦与疲惫压得我喘不过气。太阳逐渐西下，转眼已是下午，毒辣的太阳明显柔和下来，海都广场的行人不减反增，还有鲁加舞团在角落跳起了团舞。我趴坐在桌前正望得出神，一袭阴影从天而降落在破帐篷外，直到接近我才看清，原来只是穿着全套黑衣的冒险者而已。  
　　  
　　黑衣人带着面具，恭恭敬敬行了个东方礼。我立刻来了精神，听说这些忍者们个个捕风捉影身手敏捷，再加上身怀隐遁，基本不可能在人群聚集的广场看到他们的身影。打过招呼后他规矩地坐在椅子上，虽没有摘下面具但却取下了眼罩，至少通过一双墨黑的眼睛可以认定他的确是活人一个。  
　　  
　　“在下有一事相求。”  
　　  
　　东方口音，谈吐得体，礼仪规范，看来不会是什么麻烦事。  
　　  
　　“在下无意间窥到了同僚对他人的心意，看他长期受单相思的折磨希望能帮他早日脱离苦海。”  
　　  
　　我警惕地皱眉：“让我猜一猜，是不是和某位战士有关？”  
　　  
　　忍者摇摇头：“不，他是在下队伍里的骑士，并非战士。”  
　　  
　　太好了，终于可以逃离战士怪圈了！我还在心里欢呼，忍者的一番话却立刻浇灭了我的快乐。  
　　  
　　“虽然不是战士，但这位骑士的心上人确实是一位战士，所以也不算猜错。”  
　　  
　　行吧，看来今天是和战士骑士这俩职业扛上了，也不知道这俩职业是不是搞了什么联姻活动，不然哪来这么多故事。  
　　  
　　“骑士是在下的友人，我刚到达艾欧泽亚便受到了他许多照顾，并且被他带到了现在的满编小队中。作为第二防护职业这位骑士尽职尽责，挑衅退避时机向来恰到好处不需过多操劳，影渡更是很少用到。然而几日前却遇到了特例，骑士竟然在开战时呆在原地一动不动，战士倒地后也没有及时挑衅接仇恨，这直接导致了治疗的减员。诚然，战斗开始的过于匆忙，队员的无意进战还吸引到了其他敌人，但骑士向来应对自如，在下与他相处甚久还从未见他如此失态。”  
　　  
　　“事后，在下前往骑士的房间想去问个究竟。作为忍者在下有个不太好的习惯，那就是喜欢趁着夜色破窗而入，是职业病，看过医生治不好。总之，在下在骑士窗外正准备推窗进去时，看到骑士怀里抱着什么东西，仔细一看发现是队里战士几日前刚淘汰的皮毛外套。他将脸埋在战士的旧衣服里，就算隔着窗户也能感觉到气氛的异常。为了确认骑士的正常与否我将窗户推开了一条细缝，先澄清，在下并非在偷听，只是为友人的精神状况感到忧虑而已。他倒没说什么，只是呆呆地品闻战士的旧衣服，偶尔念叨下他的名字，仅此而已。”  
　　  
　　“在下虽然与恋爱无缘，但也是略知一二。不管是骑士紧拥战士衣服的专注神情，还是他羞红的脸庞与耳根都在向外宣告他的心意。不得不说在下很是震惊，理论上就算骑士陷入恋情，对象也该同他一样温文尔雅，毕竟战士，看上去与骑士并不相配，两人性格一南一北，讲话做事也毫无相似之处。”  
　　  
　　“过后在下反复思索，发现骑士的心意并非一时兴起而是早已萌芽。他视线落在战士身上的频率高到数不清，或许比他看其他人的次数总和还要多。对战士的事情也格外上心，甚至连战士的武器耐久都了然于心。战斗时更是紧盯着战士的脸庞，看到他酣畅淋漓地挥舞巨斧时会露出会心一笑。现在想想，或许这就是爱情吧，与性格与生活琐碎无关，只是真挚而义无反顾地爱着那人的灵魂。”  
　　  
　　沉稳冷静的忍者突然拍桌而起，他墨黑色的眼睛不再波澜不惊，瞳孔中染着熊熊烈火。他隔着桌子握住我的手，视线逼得我连连闪躲，他情绪高扬，就连说话声都大了不少：“尽管力量微薄，在下依旧想为友人的爱情出份力，我衷心希望这位正直勇敢的骑士可以获得幸福，他值得获得这世上所有的幸福。”  
　　  
　　突如其来的热情让我不知所措起来，支支吾吾许久才缓缓张嘴：“那个、你们忍者不是会烟雾弹吗？我、我想，如果你能打个障眼法为骑士争取到与战士独处的时间就好了。毕竟你看，你们住部队，两人很难独处对吧？没独处机会的话，就算想告白也做不到啊。”  
　　  
　　听罢忍者若有所思地点点头：“确实，骑士在部队颇受欢迎，很难抽身，如果在下能为两人制造个空间说不定能推进他们的发展。”  
　　  
　　“或、或许可以。”然而并没有恋爱经验和知识的我也只能打哈哈，出谋划策全靠蒙。  
　　  
　　“如若顺利在下必不会忘记你的帮助，有缘再会。”  
　　  
　　隐遁真是和变魔术一样。我眼睁睁看着那么大一个活人转眼就没了踪影，如果不是海德林限制了行动范围我也想坐船到东方学个忍术，就算只能搓出个兔子也能街边开个魔术摊，说不定还能赚点外快，再少也不会比海德林的固定工资还少。  
　　  
　　我正梦想着成为知名兔子魔法师一炮走红，远处突然喧嚣四起，金属利器划破空气的刺耳嗡鸣与陌生的哭喊声逐渐逼近。我刚探出头看热闹就被撞了个满怀，还没看清来者的面孔便被他抓住扔进帐篷，而他自己也缩了进来，还不忘回头把帐篷的幕帘放下来遮住了入口。  
　　  
　　黑暗遮住了我的眼睛，却没有阻碍我的触觉，我清楚地知道有人紧紧握住了我的手。“求您了，千万不要说我在这里！”陌生人说，话语中带着哭腔。尽管海德林总是保持中立立场，但我可不是见死不救的冷血人，当场就点头答应了他的请求。  
　　  
　　“太好了真是感谢您的帮助！”见我点了头那人也松了口气：“我正在被同队的龙骑士追杀，那个小气鬼，我不过是摸了摸他的武器就抡着长枪要让我吃苦头。”

　　眼睛已经适应了黑暗，透过幕布下的昏暗光线我看到那人怀里抱着竖琴，正坐在为客人准备的椅子上擦拭琴身。  
　　  
　　我还没开口提问他倒是自顾自坦白起来。“真是太倒霉了。”他深深叹气：“你说我造了什么孽，刚加入了个新队，里面成员没一个正常的，你说我一个人远敏职业没有防击退，你骑士不给我保护非要给开了死斗的战士干什么？吃饱了撑的？我知道你爱战士爱得深沉，但是多看看你们可怜的诗人啊我要被甩下悬崖了老哥！”  
　　  
　　我不知如何接话，便站在黑暗里安静等着他宣泄。  
　　  
　　“还有那个龙骑士，巨龙视线不给我竟然给战士！你这让我颜面何在？他没看战士身上连着保护呢？难道还想第三者插足？别闹了战士骑士这俩惺惺相惜两情相悦那么久了，走过他们身边都能闻到恋爱的酸臭味哪还有他的机会？现在别说龙眼不给，还扬言要把我戳成筛子埋到伊修加德的雪地里，这已经是人身威胁了吧，这位先生你说我要怎么办，是不是退队报平安比较好？”  
　　  
　　原来他知道这里还有他人的存在啊。我清了清喉咙，正要说话时有人从外掀开了布帘，不久前才见到的暗蓝色铠甲正搭在诗人肩头上，龙骑士冰冷无情的声音传来：“你小子跑得真快。”他狞笑着扭过诗人的脸，杀气从紫色的眸子里溢了出来：“我说过多少遍不要碰我的武器收藏，你忘了上次被你折断的长枪了吗？”  
　　  
　　面对龙骑的怒颜诗人怕的站都站不直，声音也在不停发颤：“那、那个分明是你自己长期没有护理生锈了！”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，跟我回去把你弄乱的地方都收拾干净，不然我就地把你那个破竖琴给掰断。”  
　　  
　　无助的诗人向我投来求助的视线，可我又能怎么办？我只是个没有学习任何职业加入任何行会的凡人，不，还不如凡人，只是刚出生不到一天的以太集合体，除了微笑挥手与他道别外别无他法。  
　　  
　　“实在不行就多唱唱歌！”在他彻底消失在视线范围内前我高声大吼：“听说歌声能让人神经放松！你试试！”  
　　  
　　“喂，别吼，吵死了。”  
　　  
　　嗯？似乎有人在说话？我到处张望却怎么也看不见人。  
　　  
　　“凡夫俗子，低头。”  
　　  
　　听令低头，我这才注意到桌前站着一位疑似客人的拉拉菲尔。他戴着顶浮夸的大尖帽子，就这他的身高也没能成功超过桌子。  
　　  
　　身高不能决定他的气势，这位拉拉菲尔说话时威严高不可抗，让我忍不住点头哈腰。“我有事要和你这凡人商讨，赶紧做好准备。”  
　　  
　　被威严击败的我麻利地拉出椅子请他入座，矮小的黑魔法师满意地点头，挪着他肥嘟嘟的短腿爬到椅子上坐好，如果不是他脸上长着八字胡怕不是要被人当成逃学的儿童。  
　　  
　　“我想知道用什么办法彻底断绝与他人的交流。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　黑魔法师瞪了我一眼：“我实在不愿意浪费时间与他人交流，我主动攀谈不算，那些动不动就把我当知心朋友掏心挖肺的人到底是有什么毛病？我长得像是喜欢和人谈天说地的吗？尤其是我们队里的骑士，他仗着和我是青梅竹马闲的没事就来找我说话。拜托我只是偶然出生在他隔壁，两人所属的行会恰巧都在乌尔达哈而已，除此之外我们也没有很熟。他天天找我分享队里那位傻战士的点点滴滴，那些知识塞给我有什么用？能让黑魔纹变成可移动的吗？不能，那就请闭嘴。”  
　　  
　　“他每次来找我聊战士的话题时都笑得满脸幸福，我以为交往了，结果一问可倒好连告白都没告过，当时我就想送他个核爆。这人不敢告白就算了，还非要让我帮忙分析何时告白胜算最高。要我说，他有这时间研究这些玄学不如早点去实践，再说了我是黑魔法师又不是占星术士，这忙我可帮不上。”  
　　  
　　“你知道吗，那位成天举着剑盾的银白骑士背地里总是偷看战士的侧脸。那张脏兮兮的脸到底哪里好？好吧我实在欣赏不来。只能说萝卜白菜，各有所爱，他想和谁上床我管不住，但能不能不把我牵扯进来？我的天语还在天天断，黑魔法大业也没研究完，要忙的事多如山。”  
　　  
　　我呷呷嘴，心想你这不是挺能说的吗？当然，这话我可没敢说出口。歪着头装出认真思考的样子：“要不你在脖子上挂个牌子写个闲人勿扰？”  
　　  
　　“牌子？”  
　　  
　　“啊不行不行。”我摇摇头：“挂了牌子怕是要被人当成走失的小朋......”  
　　  
　　话还没说完，拉拉菲尔就已经站在椅子上，法杖举过脑顶，口中念念有词。  
　　  
　　“等等等等我错了！您就和高山一样伟岸！”  
　　  
　　老古董黑魔法师们向来说一不二，不论我如何跪下道歉解释都没能阻止他读完核爆魔法，我那破破烂烂的布摊子随着红紫色的魔法特效灰飞烟灭，连同被摧毁的还有我血本无归的成本与装着最后两个大子儿做伙食费的钱袋子。  
　　  
　　海德林啊，艾欧泽亚太可怕了，你还是让我赶紧回去吧。  
　　  
　　利姆萨·罗敏萨的安保人员闻声赶到，黑魔法师混在人群里一溜烟就没了影子，留我一人面对鲁加族的安保部队。他们到没有为难我，罚单也看在我一贫如洗后给取消了，但必须留下收拾残局，对，就是将被黑魔法师的核爆魔法炸掉的帐篷残害打扫干净。行吧，打扫卫生也比去海盗船上当苦力强。我接过扫帚任劳任怨地开始清扫地面，谁知道这核爆魔法波及如此之大，一直到入夜我都没能顺利完成工作。  
　　  
　　正当我唉声叹气准备加班时，有人伸手接走了扫帚。转过头，看到一位身穿白色布甲的年轻人握着扫帚仔细清扫地面细碎的布片。苍金色的短发洒脱利落，白色的布甲一尘不染，淡蓝色的眼睛仿佛落入凡尘的天池，他美得一时间让我失去了言语。  
　　  
　　他注意到我的视线，微笑着低头道歉：“我的朋友给你添麻烦了，他也不是故意的，只是黑魔法师都有个不读完咒就不动地的臭毛病。”  
　　  
　　“没事没事，是我先拿他的身高开玩笑的。”  
　　  
　　“我已经和黑涡团打过了招呼，黑魔法师也给了我钱让我赔偿给你，今晚就赶紧找个地方歇息吧，上层甲板的旅店应该还有空房间。”  
　　  
　　的确，我又累又饿，腰酸腿疼，太阳穴突突地发胀，浑身上下都没有舒服的地方，如果有床铺摆在面前我发誓我倒头就能睡到天亮。尽管身体早已提出抗议，但冥冥中有声音告诉我现在绝不是休息的时候，我还有海德林给予的任务没能完成。  
　　  
　　我伸手抓住起手的手腕，迫使他望向我。一双透蓝的眼睛中映着我的身影，这时我突然懂了为何战士会如此为他着迷。犹豫再三后，我吞吞吐吐地张开嘴：“那、那个，你是不是有什么烦恼？”  
　　  
　　骑士先是一怔，反应过来后急忙错开视线，想靠笑容来蒙混过关。“没有哦，我哪来的烦恼。”  
　　  
　　我没有放弃，继续试探：“比如，战士之类的，恋爱之类的。”  
　　  
　　果然这正是骑士的软肋，他沉默着不再说话，脸上虽然没了笑容视线却无比温和，仿佛梦中情人正在他眼前等待他的拥抱。他的目光仿佛阳光般温柔，光彩甚至压过了星星与月亮，填满了漫漫黑夜。倘若爱有形体，那一定于他此刻的面庞同样温柔，同样亲切。  
　　  
　　没错，他爱他，爱得如此刻骨铭心，语言竟显得如此苍白而无力。  
　　  
　　骑士放下扫帚，静静地站在夜空下开始讲述自己的故事，海风停止喧嚣，星星也不在歌唱，全世界都在倾听。“第一次遇到战士时，我还是名稚嫩的剑术师，而他刚从斧术师转职为战士。有一次银甲胄团与斧术师行会举行联合军演，我正好与战士分到了同组，战斗能力最强的他理所应当地成为了队长。那次演练很简单，在萨纳兰的沙漠山捕捉金精龟，没任何难度，再困难的战斗我也能对付。但是凡事总有个意外，你要知道乌尔达哈真的很热，初级剑术师的铠甲又厚到吓人，人裹在里面就和被扔进焖炉里的鸭子一样。城里有阴凉还好说，金精龟栖息的地方不仅没有树荫，连块巨石都没有，一眼望去只有黄灿灿的沙子。执行任务时正是午后，太阳直射，热得连蜥蜴都躲近了窝里。”  
　　  
　　“天气实在太热，行军带的水也早早喝了个精光，手里的剑盾无比沉重。我只觉得骨骼在身体里吱扭作响，脑子里像是钻进了只蜜蜂嗡嗡地吵个不停，我想搞走这恼人的噪音身体却不听使唤，像是有一把利刃隔断了肌肉与软骨。昏眩只持续了一秒，很快我全身就没有了知觉。”说到这，他无奈地摇摇头。  
　　  
　　“意识恢复时战士正抱着我，将我皮肤烧伤的铠甲早就被他拆掉扔在一边，他揽着我的腰不停呼唤着我的名字。而我，你猜我醒来后说了什么？我竟然找他要水喝，真是太愚蠢了，沙漠中央水资源如此宝贵，只有傻子会不顾安危把水与别人分享，但战士恰巧就是个傻子。他当时二话没说就打开了自己的水壶喂水给我，然而我浑身无力根本无法吞咽，于是他便把水灌到自己嘴里，撬开我的唇，嘴对嘴将水送到我口中。”  
　　  
　　“我想我当时一定很贪婪，如饥饿的婴儿般抱着他的头吮吸他嘴中的清泉。喝完后我眨了眨眼，他大概觉得我没喝够，又仰头咕噜咕噜含了一大口，噘着嘴怼到我唇边。我当时一定是被恶魔占据了灵魂，搂着他的脖子用舌头撬开了他的嘴唇，恬不知耻地舔舐着他的舌头，我们就这样接吻直到水壶中滴水不剩。我永远记得他抬起腰俯瞰我的样子，战士舔着嘴唇，摸了摸我滚烫的脸颊，笑嘻嘻地说：你没事就好，真的，太好了。”  
　　  
　　“太好了，就是这么三个字，就让我坠入了爱河。”  
　　  
　　三个音节，三个字，无可置辩，木已成舟，既定事实。  
　　  
　　骑士对战士的感情几乎快要从眼睛中满溢出来。那金色的情感在夜幕降临时一定会变成银河吧，月亮沉在湖面上，金黄色的光芒沿着笑容的轨迹破绽开来。蟋蟀在草丛里长鸣，水鸟安眠，歌声停歇，行人归家，星月默不作声。而那些金色的情感正堵在骑士的喉口，使他闭目不言，没有一颗星星比他更美。  
　　  
　　“为了活命，我们不得不提前返回。中暑尚未恢复的我始终被战士抱在怀里，他本想背着我走，但害怕太阳把我晒成人干便采取了公主抱。这的确很奏效，他的胸膛挡住了大部分阳光，这才让我在萨纳兰的毒日下起死回生。回来后，他被导师痛骂了一顿，而我，一个弱小的伤员只能等他挨完骂后无助地抓住了他的手，想要道歉却怎么也说不出话。而他，我温柔而强大的战士跟没事人似得朝我做了个鬼脸，摸了摸我的头，安慰我任务失败是家常便饭，不要放在心上。他为何还能安慰我？明明自己的战士之证都被暂时扣押。”

　　他呼了口气，对我耸耸肩：“从那以后我沉迷精进剑术，想着有朝一日定要与他再次相遇，然后告诉他我爱他。于是，就有了现在的故事，我想你已经都知道的差不多了。那天也不知道他是不是开玩笑，说要让我去他的房间和他的下半身探讨问题，我当时没反应过来，不知道他到底是在讲黄段子还是认真。思考了老半天，等到想点头答应时他早已落荒而逃，剩我一人不知所措，也是怪更尴尬的。”他抚摸着下巴，吸了吸鼻子，忽然换了话题：“好了，清扫完成，赶紧找地方住下吧。”  
　　  
　　“那你呢？”我锲而不舍地追问：“你今后有什么打算？难道要，藏着自己的感情一辈子？”  
　　  
　　骑士沉默了一会。短促的让我以为他在犹豫。“我准备，去告白，嗯就今晚，这就去。就算他无法接受我的感情也没关系，我不介意就此退出他的世界。”

　　“我时常想，如果像恒星一样迸发出所有的光与热，倘若只有一瞬，这一瞬能被战士所捕捉到的话，我满腹柔情的情啊爱啊便也有了意义。”  
　　  
　　爱情究竟有多大的能量？竟辉煌到让夜幕如同白昼。  
　　  
　　夜色已晚，骑士将扫帚重新递回到我的面前，微笑一如既往。“那我先回去了。”  
　　  
　　我接过扫帚，同时抓住了他的手。“如果成功了，我是说，告白。如果你俩在一起了，请一定要让我知道，我会一直在这里等着你的出现，所以，请千万不要放弃。”  
　　  
　　骑士轻轻点头，回握住我的手，掌心充满力量。  
　　  
　　海德林啊，如果你能听到我渺小的声音就请实现我的愿望吧。请让水晶的光芒点亮他们的未来，请让他们获得应得的幸福。  
　　  
　　希望水晶与你们同在。  
　　  
　　=====  
　　  
　　这之后我又再海都停留了两天。海德林分给我的以太不多不少只够维持这具人形三天，三天后我将归于虚无，回到星之海的尽头，重回母水晶的怀抱。我没什么不舍得，毕竟我只是世界的观测者，无权涉入，只是想到星之海又冷清又无料而多少有些伤感而已。  
　　  
　　要说遗憾倒是还有一个，战士和骑士依旧没有消息。这两天我的临时帐篷冷冷清清门可罗雀，也不知道第一天撞了什么狗屎运才能这么热闹。天渐渐转黑，体内的以太也所剩无几，我叹了口气正要收拾窝棚准备回家汇报时，一阵旋风卷进我的破帐篷。  
　　  
　　旋风停歇后露出人影，一把巨斧在他背后闪着光，霸气十足。“嘿，我们又见面了。”战士咧嘴冲我笑：“我是来和你做反馈的。”他傻笑着抓抓头发，脸红得跟番茄一样：“那啥，我和骑士，嗯，在一起了。”  
　　  
　　“是的，我们在一起了！我爱他，他也爱我，没有比这更完美的事了！”  
　　  
　　真是太好了，太好了。祝福的话语堵在喉口还没吐出来，哽咽倒是先溜了出来，使劲抹眼泪的我竟然忘记说话。  
　　  
　　“你这人咋回事，别哭啊这可是大喜事！”战士上来勾住我的肩膀，巴掌落在后背锤得我差点咳出血。“说实话我没想到这么顺利，那天晚上骑士刚进门就吃了黑魔一记睡眠魔法，正迷迷糊糊地时候学者在他身后使劲一推就把他推到了我怀里。我还没反应过来忍者就扔了个烟雾弹，趁着雾气未散他反手就把我俩扔进了骑士的房间里。房间收拾得整整齐齐，桌上还摆着两杯香槟，床上准备好了崭新的内裤，也不知道是谁事先准备的。窗外传来诗人的情歌，怀里的骑士喷香柔软，我一个没忍住就吻住了他的嘴唇。”  
　　  
　　“然、然后呢？”  
　　  
　　战士傻笑起来，脸乐得如同开了花：“然后他搂住我的脖子回吻了回来，再然后，嘿嘿，我俩就一起倒在了床上。他抱着我的肩膀，凑在我耳边说了好几次我爱你，我也同样回应说我爱你我爱你，不仅灵魂爱你身体也爱你，还让他看了看我昂首挺胸随时可以上战场的老二。”

　　“停停停，下面的就不要说了！”为了不被带走我急忙捂住了战士的嘴。  
　　  
　　“下面也就没什么了，毕竟是第一次没那么顺利，这也是我来找你原因。”战士突然压低他的铜锣嗓子，鬼鬼祟祟地凑在我耳边：“其实啊，我俩做的时候完全进不去啊，不知道是不是扩展做得不够。总之我的那玩意总是卡在他后面，不知道你有没有点建议啥的。”  
　　  
　　我哑口无言，嘴角抽搐地上扬：“这、这你还是去问专业人士吧。”  
　　  
　　以太正在消散，我能感受到，时间已经所剩无几。我匆忙与战士道别，和他约定明日再聚。当然我是骗他的，不过没关系，以太消失后记忆也会被一并抹除，这是让为了不让海德林干涉世界的唯一做法。临走前，我看到气喘嘻嘻跑来的骑士，很可惜已经没时间让我们对话，我只好朝他挥了挥手。  
　　  
　　“感谢你的帮助！请你下次一定要来拜访我们的住处！”骑士朝着远处的无尽地平线奋力呼唤，挥舞着他坚实的手臂。眼前星空如钻石璀璨，每一颗星星都在朝他眨着眼睛。但没有一片灰尘，轻烟或光点回应他的呼唤。远方只有些许以太的残害，如同蓝色的萤火虫，忽闪着消失在空气中无处可寻。我感觉到自己开始爆炸，分裂，骨头皮肤奔向四方，细胞被溶化，发丝被溶解。  
　　  
　　没关系，爱与我不同，爱是不灭的，这就够了。  
　　  
　　再次拥有意志时我已经回到了海德林面前，母亲般的水晶拥抱着我。她问：“这几天观测的怎么样，冒险者们有没有什么烦恼？”  
　　  
　　我仔细想了想，坚定地摇头：“没有，大家都很好，活力十足，爱恨情仇，嬉笑打闹，世界从未如此生机磅礴。如果非要做点什么，我想您还是在黄昏弯立个大水晶吧，这就足够了，是的，足够了。”  
　　  
　　END


End file.
